Warriors: The New Era
by Brightwind
Summary: When life thrives in Thunderclan, nothing seems to go wrong. A dark past is revealed to one warrior, and he will do anything to get it. Will Thunderclan survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**Leader:** Slientstar

Small black she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy:** Tigerfrost

Large tabby tom, with unusually long sharp claws, and burning amber eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Fawnpaw

**Medicine cat:** Morningdew

Light grey tom with green eyes.

_Aprentice:_ Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Daisyflower: Cream coloured shecat with amber eyes

Mudstream: Dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Featherpaw

Brightpelt: Fire coloured shecat with soothing hazel eyes

_Apprentice: _Twigpaw

Darkpelt: Large back tom, with green eyes

Petalclaw: Small young shecat, with bright blue eyes.

Hazelpelt: Young brown shecat with brown eyes,

Blackfoot: Large white tom with a black paw and green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Cloudpaw

Sandtail: Small, wirey tom with dull orange fur, and bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Spottedpaw

Heatherstorm: Large shecat, with light brown fur and hazel eyes.

**Queens:**

Mousepelt: Small brown shecat with blue eyes, mother to Larchkit and Tawnykit.

Pebblecrest: Light brown shecat with brown eyes, mother to Sorrelkit, Flowerkit and Stormkit.

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw: Small brown shecat with amber eyes.

Stonepaw: Dark grey tom with green eyes,

Featherpaw: Small light grey shecat with amber eyes,

Twigpaw: Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Cloudpaw: Pure white pelted tom with blue eyes.

Spottedpaw: Tortoishell pelted shecat with white spots and green eyes.

**Elders:**

Lionpelt: Large orange tom, son of Bramblestar, grandson of Firestar.

Berrynose: Scrawny tom,

Icepelt: Small white shecat.

Foxheart: Large orange tom.


	2. Chapter 2

The howling wind scored past the open cave. Silent paws prodded against the soft soil, creating a rhymic motion. The moon froze above the gathering figures. One yeowl and everything was silent. "The time has come for a new era to rise" a dark figure proposed. "It is our only hope" "But Bluestar, why? Why does this happen when the clans are in peace?" called a fiery pelted tom. "All your answers will come Firestar." Firestar looked at the blue-furred she-cat, in dissappointment. "Firestar, your grandsons daughter will handle it. It's her destiny" "But thats putting her in danger!" he scowled, his fur standing on end. "Fawnpaw is in many ways, like you. She has the protection of all Starclan, and her clanmates. No harm will come her way" Bluestar spoke sternly, letting her tail flick. Firestar turned, and blurred into the gathering crowd. Bluestar turned her face, as it fell, her eyes turned cold. "He is back! And has brought many, old friends with him. Tigerstar, has begun the new warrior age!"

--Cold rain plummeted down upon a young, brown coated apprentice, named Fawnpaw. She was heading towards her rock, upon which she visited every night. She reached her moonlit rock, breathing heavy as her symptons of greencough weakened. Gently placing her head on her paws, she looked to silverpelt. Ever so softly, her eyes fell, and her world turned black.

When Fawnpaw opened her eyes, she was standing in a mist-fulled world. Starclan. She looked to her left; two stary cats were padding towards her. One, with a shimmering blue coat, the other, a fiery orange. She knew at once that her visitors, were none other than Bluestar, leader before her companion, firestar. The legendary tom who had fought many battles, and was her own great-grand-father. "Hello young one" Bluestar mewed in sympany. "Bluestar, Firestar!" Fawnpaw cheered, kneading the grass with her paws. "Hush now. Listen to me" "Fawnpaw... listen to my words.

"The past will intwine with the future And darkness will devour the forest. Only as one, the elements will illuminate the evil. Should one of four elements break, the whole of silverpelt will be destroyed. Fawnpaw, the darkness has returned!"

Fawnpaws jaw dropped. "W...why did you tell me? What is this darkness... and what are elements!" Fawnpaw blurted out. Bluestar turned her head. "We must go. Remember that this is your secret. Your secret to uncover..." "But..." the two cats had gone, leaving Fawnpaw, scared, and alone.

--

The morning's breeze ruffled Fawnpaws pelt as her eyes gaped open.

She was lying in the middle of the apprentices den, and realised she was the only one left.

Slowly, she rised and padded out towards the freshkill pile, hunger clawing at her stomach.

After picking out a large vole, she turned and perked herself beside her brother, Stonepaw, the medicine cat apprentice.

"So, hows your training going?" she asked her brother in a mumble.

"Good" he replied stubbornly. She could see the pain in his eyes. Stonepaw hadn't wanted to become the medicine cat apprentice, but had agreed only because of his commitment towards the clan.

"Oh cheer up!" Fawnpaw declared, steadying herself to leap onto her brother.

Stonepaw said nothing, and slid into the medicine cats den.

Fernpaw could not be disgusted more from her brothers sour attitude, but vaguly she felt his pain.

Suddenly, her leaders shadow fell upon the clearing as she rised above, onto the highrock.

Her voice was swift, but mellow, and her eyes were dull from old age.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Fawnpaw sighed as she moved towards her leader.

"In times this great, our apprentice numbers are growing!" she yeowled her eyes gathering pride.

"We welcome two new apprentices to the clan.Larchkit, from now on untill you become a full warrior, you shall be known as Larchpaw!" she declared, watching the young cat gleam with pride.

"Darkpelt, you are ready for another apprentice. Use your quick witt and abillities to train this young apprentice, until he is ready to become a warrior"

In custom, Larchpaw cautiously took a step towards his mentor and touched noses.

Silentstar continued.

"Tawnykit, from this day forward, until you become a full warrior, you will be known as Tawnypaw!

Heatherstorm, you are ready for your first apprentice. Use your love and compassion to train young Tawnypaw, until she is ready to become a warrior!"

Heatherstorm gave a quick nod before lowering her head to touch her new apprentices nose.

"The meeting is over!" Silentstar declared leaping from the rock to land beside her deputy, Tigerfrost.

"We need to talk" she whispered to him before padding into her den.

'_What could th_at be all about?'she thought to herself.

She hadn't a clue in the world but she knew it must be something important.

"Fawnpaw!" she heard her name being called from behind her.

It was Featherpaw, her best friend.

"Me and Spottedpaw are going hunting with Sandtail and Mudstream! Want to come?"

Fawnpaw turned to her. "No, Ill just sit here and do nothing all day. Of course Ill come mouse brain!" she scolded playfully, turning and padding out of the camp.


End file.
